Peach and Daisy's Plans To Tie The Knot
by Woody K
Summary: Request from imerik001 and a sequel to Peach and Daisy's Romantic Confessions. After they confessed their love for each other, Peach and Daisy are officially a couple. Now Peach wants to be married to Daisy, hopefully everything will go smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

On the news, news anchor Pianta Mansbridge of the MBC (who is a parody of Peter Mansbridge) reported that Isle Delfino was being attacked by a shadowy figure with a dark blue coloration all over that was a dead ringer for Mario. Peach knew the perpetrator's appearance and the paintbrush he equipped was none other than Bowser Jr., who was disguised as Shadow Mario. She felt like Mario would need to take car of it and thankfully for her, he had no idea Peach's sexuality or relationship with Daisy. However, because he was still highly bitter, hurt and frustrated over the moon incident, Mario angrily refused and accused her of taking him for granted and not caring about his emotional pain or embarrassment. He even called her a villainess and a zero-ine and then went on a tedious, venomous and somewhat childish rant where he said things like "she abuses and neglects him," "nobody cares about him" and "the world would celebrate if he died."

He only begrudgingly changed his mind and agreed to investigate after Luigi warned him that he face serious criminal charges if he did not. Mario also knew that he would need to clear up any confusion regarding Bowser Jr. posing as him, even though he felt it was going to be exceedingly difficult to show his face there because he feared that people would mock and taunt him over what happened to him on the moon.

After experiencing a bit of burnout from being on the receiving end of his rage episode, Peach was back in a happy mood because she was planning something very special, something involving Daisy. Ever since they confessed their feelings for each other back on Peach Beach and having hot lesbian sex in the cave, they have been going on dates where they went to the movies, fancy restaurants, romantic walks on the beach and parks, even having sex in public area when nobody else was around. Now, she was planning to ask Daisy to marry her because she knew without a doubt in her heart, mind and soul that they were meant to be together forever.

She walked to the nearest jeweler and picked out two rings that looked miniature versions of the Sand Kingdom's Binding Band. When asked how they were, the Toad cashier responded, "Fair Princess Peach, I could only offer the royal discount. Who's the lucky guy? I assume it's not Mario."

Peach smirked as her eyes darted away, "I don't want to ruin the surprise. I'll pay full prince."

"Nonsense! You deserve bette-"

Peach dropped a hefty sack of coins on the counter, "Will this cover it?"

"Why, it should more than cover it! Thank you very much for patronage!"

The cashier leapt out from behind the counter and trapped her in a bear hug and she left, walking back to the castle, rings protectively sealed in a box. When she got back, she put the box with the rings inside in a drawer of a nightstand in her bedroom, wanting to wait for just the right time to propose. She called Daisy on her phone to ask if she would to come over to her castle to spend some quality time together and Daisy immediately said yes. While waiting for her girlfriend, Peach looked at a mirror and knew that since nobody was around at it would be hours before Toadsworth came back, she felt like now was a good time to take all of her clothes off.

Peach first removed her gloves and tossed on her bed, then she removed her shoes and put them next to her bed, then took off her signature pink dress, revealing her undergarments to be pink, her underwear sporting a cute little teddy bear head. She slowly undid her bra and let her breasts lose their coverage, they looked big and appropriately proportioned to her body as the areolas had small nipples in the middle of them. Finally, the blonde pulled down her underwear, leaving the princess completely naked and her hairless pussy liked that because of how wet it had become.

By that time, Daisy had just arrived at the castle to look for her, when she walked to the room where Peach was at, she peeked at her from behind and noticed the blonde was nude. The redhead hid herself so she would get caught by Peach, then quickly stripped herself until she was as naked as Peach, her breasts and vagina physically identical to Peach's. As Peach admired herself, Daisy snuck behind her, tossed her clothes along with her bikini in a pile next to Peach's and hugged her from behind, much to Peach's delight as she greeted, "Hi, Daisy. You're looking very good today."

Daisy giggled, "Because I'm naked like you."

"You picked a good time to show up. We have the whole place to ourselves for a little while."

Peach moaned as Daisy grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples from behind while kissing the back of her neck, this made Peach say, "You really like my breasts, don't you, Daisy?"

"Why wouldn't I? They're so cute, like you."

While Daisy's left hand stayed at Peach's breasts, Daisy noticed the nipples were erect, so her right hand traveled down to Peach's vagina, fingering it and making Peach moan louder, "You really like my vagina too, huh?"

"I can feel it getting wet, it's really desperate for pleasure."

Now that both of her private areas were being touched inappropriately, breasts groped and pussy with two fingers in it, it was even harder to not unleash a load of woman juice right on the floor. While pleasure built up inside her, Peach moved her hands behind and had them squeeze Daisy's buttocks and in response, Daisy grinded her crotch against Peach's buttocks, adding even more pleasure. Eventually, it all became too much for Peach and so she came, letting Daisy's hands get as much sex fluids as she could as the floor had a huge mess. Daisy tasted her cum and it was so sweet, tasting like peach yogurt.

Now it was Daisy's turn to be pleasured, she turned to allow to Peach to give her similar treatment. The blonde said, "I bet your breasts are just as cute as mine."

Peach moved Daisy's hair so she could she kiss the back of the neck as she fondled the redhead's boobs and pinched the nipples on them, making the nipples equally stiff and hard while Daisy's hands moved behind her and then grabbed and squeezed Peach's butt cheeks to make the blonde grind her crotch against Daisy's butt cheeks. When Peach brought her left hand to Daisy's vagina and stuck two fingers in it while she kept her right hand on her rack, Daisy felt like her desire to cum was increasing while her ability to resist decreased and she soon stopped fighting it and just spilled her semen out, making their mess twice as big, Peach giggled, "Your bright flower was just as wet as mine."

"It sure was."

Daisy gripped Peach's bare butt again, making her say, "You really like my bare bottom as well, don't you, Daisy?"

"Your butt and my butt are both irresistible, the roundness and softness our bare bottoms have easily puts other asses to shame."

They bumped their asses together, Peach's right buttock colliding with Daisy's left a few times. The redhead grabbed her bikini out the pile of clothes while Peach grabbed her bikini out of the closet and they sexily bumped their butts again, now letting Peach's left butt cheek bounce on Daisy's right one. They put on their bikinis, Peach's was pink and Daisy's was yellow.

Peach asked, "Want to go for a dip in the pool?"

"Lead on, my love."

Daisy followed her to the backyard, where a huge pool awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

Once at the pool, the two princess dipped their feet in the water, Daisy asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Toadsworth is still out, he'll be back in a few hours." Peach smiled, "We have the whole pace to ourselves, so we can do more naughty things."

"How come you sent Mario to Isle Delfino?"

The blonde became silent, she was not happy with how bitter and what a jerk Mario had become ever since the moon incident and was still a little upset from being the victim of his temper tantrum. She also knew Luigi was not happy with his brother's new attitude either, Luigi even mentioned an instance of Mario outright trying to ban Luigi from consorting with Daisy. Lots of other people such as Pauline, Cappy, Tiara, Toad, Toadette, Rosalina, Yoshi and Donkey Kong expressed how unhappy they were with how differently he was acting.

Mario's globe trotting adventure ended on such a low note and the ordeal left him so distressed and frustrated that he became thoroughly convinced that Peach doesn't love him after all, his pain caused his blood pressure to skyrocket and be stuck in stage 2 hypertension. His drastic change in personality was so negative that it could easily warrant getting a few sessions of therapy for free or even land him in anger management classes. The plumber was treating everyone like criminals, especially Peach and he didn't even try to hide how hostile and paranoid he had become as he constantly yelled at people who didn't even deserve it. She even relieved the whole cringeworthy flashback in her head.

* * *

 _Peach politely asked, "Mario, Bowser Jr. is attacking Isle Delfino again, could you please stop him?"_

 _Mario responded by yelling, "Are you fucking kidding me?! Do you have any idea how impossible it's going to be to show my face there after what you pulled against me?! I am under a lot of emotional pain and I am embarrassed beyond_ _belief, but you don't care about that or me at all! God, I can't believe how much of an insensitive and callous villainess and zero-ine you have become!"_

 _"No, I'm not!"_

 _"Yes you are! You gave me the middle finger and tried to leave me to die! That is unacceptable and I will NOT let it slide! Honestly, it's become very clear that you and the whole wide world would throw a huge party if I died!"_

 _"No, I wouldn-_

 _"Yes you would, don't lie to me! You are an abusive and neglectful brat that has taken me for granted too many times!"_

 _"You're scaring me, please stop yelling."_

 _"NO! I am not opening myself to attack again, now get out of my face right now or I am calling the police!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"NO BUTS! GO AWAY!"_

 _Peach looked hurt, "Mario..."_

 _Mario roared at the top of his lungs, "GOOO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"_

 _The red plumber furiously pushed Peach out of the door of his house and slammed it as hard as he could, almost making her cry._

* * *

Daisy was concerned when she noticed Peach wasn't saying a word, "What's wrong?"

Peach snapped out of her thoughts and decided to tell her lover the truth about Mario, "To be honest, Daisy, Mario is just so angry about the whole moon incident that he has become such a prick. He refused to go to Isle Delfino at first, even after I told him that Bowser Jr. was terrorizing the island again and he dared to flip out at me and say nasty things to me! He even had the nerve to accuse me of taking advantage of him and not even caring about his emotional pain!"

Daisy was surprised to hear that Mario had become unbelievably cold and bitter since Peach rejected him and almost left him stranded on the moon after rescuing her from a forced marriage to Bowser. She was even more surprised when she heard that Bowser's loser son was picking up from where his two-time loser of a father left off. She, Peach and Luigi were extremely happy that the Koopa King had finally given up on abducting the blonde princess as there had not been a single attack on the Mushroom Kingdom ever since the moon incident, mainly because Bowser had succumbed to his heartbreak. Daisy had become very angry at Mario for accusing Peach of taking him for granted and would even slap him to death for hurting her lover.

Peach said something that surprised not only Daisy, but also herself, "I honestly hope he never comes back after he's done on Isle Delfino."

The blonde thought about taking it back, but was pleasantly surprised that Daisy agreed with her, "I honestly hope he doesn't come back either. If he does, I'll slap him silly for accusing you of not caring about him."

"Thanks, Daisy."

"You're welcome, Peach."

They swam in the pool for a while, trying to take their minds off of the way Mario vented his frustration, that didn't take too long. Soon, they were only focusing on enjoying their alone time before Toadsworth got back. As they did, they began swam towards each other and kissed, they couldn't tell if their vaginas were aroused or not since they could not exactly deduce if they were wet from being turned on or from the pool water. The two women exchanged seductive looks and took off their bikinis and tossed them the side of the pool, now they were totally naked in an outside pool.

They decided to do a little skinny dipping, swimming naked in the pool and now they were sure that the their wetness was caused by the arousal and not the pool water. After a while of swimming in the nude, they got out and relaxed on the side of the pool, near their bikinis. The blonde moved over to her naked love, perching on her knees between Daisy's open legs. Peach directed her to sit back and relax. Daisy leaned back and closed her eyes and she felt Peach's hands lightly touching her ribcage, then move up, around her sides, to her collar bones, then down along her sternum. She opened her mouth to tell Peach to do it more and more, but then she felt the fingers lightly brush her nipples and a moan escaped, so Peach got the message.

Peach massaged Daisy's breasts, being about as large and soft as her own, then used her finger tips to lightly tweak the dark, hard nipples. Daisy's back arched and she moaned again, louder this time. The blonde looked down at the naughty area between Daisy's legs and was pleasantly surprised to see wetness oozing from the cute pink hole. Sure what to do next, Peach moved her hands away, placing them on top of her thighs. Daisy looked up to see her naked lover in a seemingly submissive position, as though she was waiting for direction. Ideas began racing through Daisy's head and she went with the first one, which was to reposition Peach so the young woman's legs were lying on top of her own and spread wide open and so close that their pussies were almost touching. Peach laid back with her hands underneath her head as Daisy ran her hands from Peach's knees, up her thighs, over the crotch area at her hips, up her unblemished stomach and finally reached her beautiful bare breasts with their hard nipples.

Daisy massaged, pinched and flicked the nipples for several minutes, enjoying the way that Peach moaned, arched her back and pushed her pussy further into Daisy's. Suddenly, Peach lifter her upper body and wrapped her arms around Daisy's neck and shoulders, pulling the red-haired lover in for a deep, passionate kiss. Daisy moaned passionately into the kiss and allowed her hands to wander Peach's beautiful naked body once more. She ran one hand down to Peach's's tit, again tweaking and tugging on the nipple and the other hand wrapped around the blonde's nude body, felt its way down her back, to her bare bottom and grabbed the hot, tight, young ass underneath. After a few squeezes and some rubbing, Daisy moved her hand from the crack to her cunt and began circling the wet hole with her middle finger.

The blonde moaned through their deep kiss, enjoying the sensations on her. Both her nipple and now her pussy lips. Her own hands had moved to Daisy's beautiful, big, round tits, tweaking the nipples and feeling their weight as she lifted and massaged them. Daisy's lips left Peach's and found the hard, sexy nipples instead. Peach shifted to her knees, giving Daisy better access to her exposed boobs. With her now free hand, Daisy went straight between her lover's legs and began rubbing her pussy in unison with the circles she was doing on Peach's butt crack with the palm on her other hand, feeling the smooth, bare pussy and then spread the lips to rub Peach's clit. It was so wet and so ready as Daisy had a sudden idea of what she really wanted to do, she said to the blonde, "Turn around. Bend over in front of me. Let me see what that ass looks like."

Peach obeyed, ass in the air, her face at Daisy's thighs and she began kissing and licking the sensitive skin left uncovered. This was exactly what Daisy hoped for and she smiled as she plunged her tongue deep into Peach, she pulled out and ran her tongue around the blonde's clit, not wanting to miss a single centimeter of the wet pussy in front of her. Before long, as Daisy continued fucking her nude lover with her tongue, she felt Peach's lips sucking and circling her clit. This caused Daisy to moan into Peach's pussy and slide her bare body down further, spreading her legs wider. Peach dove in further with even more enthusiasm and Daisy returned to her ministrations.

The naked princess stopped for a second, they separated and jumped into the water for a second so they could both pee in the pool without anyone noticing, then they got out and Peach was diving back between Daisy's cunt, face first, teasing her girlfriend's bald outer lips, the creases where thighs met with hairless pussy and finally her tongue circled the hardening clit before she spread Daisy's legs as far as they could go and tongue-fucked her as deep as she could. Daisy allowed Peach to suck on her pussy and tease her clit for several minutes before pulling her up closer, she stuck her fingers between her legs and rubbed her little nub, letting her wetness grow again, speaking seductively, "You like this, Peach? You like eating another princess's pussy?"

Her head was tossed back, breasts thrust into the redhead's face as she moaned, "Ohhhhh, Daisy...I love your pussy and your tits! Fuck, that feels so good!"

Deftly, Daisy managed to move one leg under Peach's and one leg over and pressed their clits together. Peach was still on her knees, breasts in Daisy's face, so she began grinding on her and nibbling on her delicious nipples, then pushed back, the two bodies in sync. The blonde reached down to pinch and play with Daisy's breasts and enjoyed the feeling of their juices mixing together as well as the sensations growing in her pussy. Peach's became desperate for release, holding down Daisy's body and frantically humping against the other princess's pussy.

As Peach grew more and more desperate for release, Daisy grew closer and closer to hers. The sensations in their clits were unbelievable and they could feel it building and building before their whole naked bodies clenched and they cried out simultaneously. Daisy's hand automatically reached out and found Peach's tits and she began mercilessly tugging and pinching in her pre-orgasmic fervor. The combination of seeing and feeling Daisy's approaching orgasm, the rough handling of her nipples and the additional wetness that now was between them was exactly what Peach needed. All of a sudden it hit her and at the same time, she was hit with a wave of pleasure, she felt a sensation like nothing she had ever felt before and saw a lot more wetness between them as their juices were released into the chlorinated water of the pool. Daisy giggled, "Holy shit, Peach, you fucking squirted!"

Peach collapsed on top of Daisy, suddenly drained. Even though they should probably get their towels to help clean them up, they needed a minute to catch their breath. The blonde curled against her naked girlfriend's bare breasts, sprinkling kisses as she did, wrapped her arms around her, legs still entangled in a mess of girl cum and sweat and closed her eyes. "That was amazing, Daisy. We should do this more often, and I know for a fact we will be sooner than you think."

They put their bikinis back on, walked back inside the castle and into Peach's bedroom, dried off with towel and got redressed. They happily held hands as they walked down the hall, into the kitchen, ready for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked to the kitchen, they noticed Toadsworth had already cooked for them, he greeted them, "Peach, Daisy, nice to see you two. I made your favorites, Shroom Steak and Macaroni and Cheese."

Peach said, "Excellent!"

Toadsworth let them enjoy their dinner in peace, Daisy lit a candle to make it seem romantic. As they ate, Peach asked Daisy, "Did you ever break the news to Luigi about us being together?"

Daisy said, "Yes, I told him as gently as I could that I only wanted to stay best friends with him and explained to him that I was in a relationship with you, and he took it okay."

The blonde smiled in relief, thankful that Luigi wasn't an asshole like Mario was.

Daisy added, "Luigi even mentioned that he and E. Gadd were in talks with Universal Studios to make their own ghost hunting show."

As they finished, Toadsworth provided chocolate cheesecake for dessert, the two women only had one slice and could eat anymore, so they put it in the refrigerator to be consumed another day. They walked into the mini-theater and put on "The Incredibles" from Disney and Pixar. The lights went dark and they watched the struggles of superheroes trying to be legal again as they save the world, soon they got to the scene where Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr (voiced by Craig T. Nelson) argued with Gilbert Huph (voiced by Wallace Shawn), which ended with Huph being grabbed by the neck and thrown past four walls of Insuricare, putting him in traction.

Daisy remarked, "What just happened right now, that's I'm gonna do to that red hat wearing, ill-tempered mustachioed bastard if he ever acts nasty to you again and if he shows his face back here. I'll slap him harder than I've ever slapped anyone and send him flying through many walls."

Peach giggled, "I'll record the whole thing."

After the movie, the lights turned back on, revealing the princesses to be completely nude once again, implying that they took all of their clothes off sometime during the film, Peach came to where Daisy was and her hands are again on her naked body. Peach lied back and Daisy moved half over her, the blonde was leaning on Daisy's left arm while her right arm was free. The redhead's hand slipped lightly over Peach's stomach, giving her goosebumps as Daisy trawled her fingers over her naked lover's ticklish hips, down her thigh to between her legs.

The Mushroom Kingdom princess was so turned on and so overwhelmed, because the other princess moved so fast. Peach tried not to squirm or move her hips, she didn't want to ruin the moment by being too eager. The tomboy's fingers explored her pubic mound and Peach opened her legs as her breathing getting faster. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed when Daisy found her clit and Peach moaned into her ear, whilst the redhead circled it lightly with her index finger. After a few moments, Daisy's hand stilled and Peach opened her eyes as Daisy's finger flicked over her clit and she moaned again, but it was caught in her throat. The blonde's hips strain upwards to encourage your fingers, there is a moment of tense silence, Peach eventually broke it by pleading, "Please?"

Daisy leaned forward as if to kiss her, but didn't. Peach reached for her nude lover's, her arms wrapping around Daisy's neck, gently pulling her closer towards Peach. Peach wanted to feel their beautiful naked bodies against each other, she didn't want to be begging yet, but was already so worked up. Daisy's fingers moved once again, sliding over the blonde's clit and Peach's hips thrust up involuntarily so Daisy's fingers could slide lower between her cunt lips. The naked blonde was already so wet for her equally naked love, who breathed a gasp at her response and kissed her deeply. The redhead's finger slid inside her to the second knuckle and then she slid Peach's wetness back up over her clit.

The tomboy's finger continued sawing slowly from just inside Peach to over her clit and back. Peach love the feeling of Daisy on her, holding her and touching her nude body the way she did. Their bare breasts pressed together whilst Peach held the other princess close to her, feeling happy, needful and breathless. It was magical to her, but she needed more as the blonde's hands moved up and down Daisy's back and Peach grasped at her shoulder to pull her arm deeper inside her. Daisy's hand lingered and stilled again and Peach feel the naked redhead smile against her cheek, but she was not giving her girlfriend what she wanted, what she needed. Daisy lied still on top of her for a moment whilst Peach caught her breath and strained against her nude lover's fingers, trying to get Daisy to move against her, asking, "Fuck me, please?"

That got Daisy grinning, it was what she wanted to hear. She shifted and rose over Peach, placing her thigh between the blonde's legs, which Peach opened wide for her naked girlfriend. Peach's hips strained upwards again and Daisy kissed her roughly and quickly and moved her hand between them and under her thigh. Daisy found her opening again and pushed two fingers inside her. Peach sighed with relief, her eyes fluttering closed as Daisy palmed over her lover's clit, the weight of her thigh behind her hand and Daisy's naked body grinding against Peach's naked body. Peach forgot words as Daisy fucked her, the position they were in must have been killing Daisy's hand, but they both knew that Peach wouldn't take long as she pulled the naked redhead up a little with her own thigh so that it settled between Daisy's legs and she could grind on Peach at the same time. The blonde heard her heavy breathing in he ear and felt occasional short kisses on her cheek and neck, causing Peach to pant and emit tiny moans with every inward thrust as her breathing became shallow and rapid and she quickly lost control of her nude body. The Sarasaland princess started sucking at her shoulder, bursting the tiny blood vessels there to form a hickey. Peach moaned, but it hitched in her throat and her hips were bucking in time with Daisy's movements. Daisy pressed in deeper with her hand and when she bit Peach's neck, she moaned into her ear. When she bit down harder, the bare blonde called out, "Oh, oh!"

Daisy whispered in her ear, "Yes, yes."

Peach could feel her wetness on her thigh, the thought that Daisy was as turned on as she was and grinding on her whilst the tomboy was fucking her the way she did was enough to tip her over the edge, her face contorted, "I'm going to cum! Oh my god! Oh, oh! Fuck!"

Daisy beared down and kept her fingers inside her as Peach's orgasm washed over her, "Fuck! Oh! I love you!"

"I love you too."

Peach's bare body tremored and her hips jerked then stilled as she lost in the pleasure and lied there limp whilst she tried to catch her breath, Daisy told her, "Fuck, you're beautiful."

"That was insane, but in a good way! What's gotten into you today?!"

Daisy kissed her and Peach moaned into her and said, "Bedtime."

They left the theater, not putting their clothes back on. They streaked all the way back to Peach's room, threw their clothes on the bed and went into the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

In the bathroom, they entered the shower stall and turned the hot and cold water on, making it warm. They kissed, loving the fact that they were both completely naked and soaking wet. While kissing, Peach grabbed a bottle of shampoo and shampooed not her hair, but Daisy's orange hair, prompting the redhead to return the favor by shampooing Peach's blond hair. After the shampoo was everywhere on their heads, they rinsed it off and then used body wash on each other. Peach deliberately took her time rubbing body wash all over Daisy's naked body as Daisy rubbed body wash all over Peach's naked body in return. Once they were nice and slippery, they let their hands try to grip each other's private parts, but their slick hands were slipping off their breasts and buttocks, but they didn't mind, just being happy that they touched them. They rinsed off and turned off the water, they exited the shower stall, dried each other off with towels and were ready for bed...almost.

They moved their clothes in a pile off the bed so they wouldn't get them dirty in yet another lesbian sex session. When they came to touch, Peach felt shivers creep up and down her spine, she reached up and took hold of Daisy's face with both of her hands, pausing in the pre-kiss electricity to find her bearings. Daisy craned her neck toward her, attempting to close the circuit and she acquiesced. They lied on the bed with Peach on top of Daisy, kissing softly, tasting each other, squeezing their nude bodies together as closely as possible. Peach had the yummy flavor of peaches and herbs, Daisy tasted deliciously of flowers and oranges and Peach's vulnerability intoxicated Daisy as the blonde's hunger escalated. Peach wanted to taste her, she needed to consume her.

Peach moved her hands behind her naked love and took hold of her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck and chin. A moan escaped from Daisy's mouth as Peach followed her neck up to nibble on her ear and followed her curves down her back to find a handful of deliciousness, sat her upright on the bed and the redhead wrapped her sexy long legs around Peach, who could feel her smile against her kisses as Peach ran her fingernails slowly up and down her thighs. The tomboy grabbed Peach's hand and pulled it toward her, begging her nude love to fill her with her fingers. Peach played in her scruff, tentative and teasing, then pulled away from their kiss to raise her hand to her mouth. As their eyes opened, Peach sucked on her own fingers, coating them as Daisy watched intently and jealously yanked her fingers to her own mouth and finally guided them back to their new home.

The naked blonde slowly pushed inside of Daisy's wet warmth. As soon as Daisy was done watching, she reunited their mouths hungrily, but it wasn't enough because she moaned in frustration and Peach smiled in agreement, seeing where she came from, so Daisy turned over, getting on all fours to crawl toward the head. Peach climbed back on the bed and smacked her, Daisy's curves responded with an excited jiggle. Holding her there, Peach spread her legs so she could finally taste her dreams one more time, Daisy smelled incredible as Peach buried her head in her pussy, then reached around and took a hold of her breast while she slid back inside the naked redhead with her other hand. Daisy's back arched under the weight of the multi-sensory pleasure.

Daisy started moaning and reached back to grab her blond hair. Finally, her bare body collapsed to the mattress and Peach's face was squished in her exposed ass. When Daisy released her grasp, the nude blonde climbed up her body, kissing up her legs, belly and chest as Peach turned her over to see her success on her lover's face. Seeing Daisy's spent eyes and blush-red cheeks exaggerated Peach's hunger, so Peach grabbed her breast and entered her again, thrusting her fingers in and out to give her the roughness they both craved. The nude redhead popped up and sat up on her elbows with surprise, watching Peach through her half-closed eyes.

Daisy pulled Peach to her mouth and flipped them over, Daisy now climbing on top of Peach as she bit her bottom lip and slowly opened her legs, then reached her tongue out to taste Peach and it felt so good that the bare blonde froze as Daisy moved her tongue incredibly slowly, up and down, looking up at Peach from her wet pussy to taunt her lover with her expertise. Peach reached down to caress her face and Daisy ran her fingernails down Peach's stomach and thighs until her body couldn't take it anymore. The bare redhead smiled, pleased with herself and climbed in between Peach's spread legs.

Peach started grinding their clits together, watching Daisy intently. With every second, Daisy grew rougher, pulling Peach's leg into her chest and nibbling her knee, then reached up to Peach's face with her hand and put her thumb in Peach's mouth, forcing her to suck on it. When she did, Daisy threw her head back in pleasure and moved her hand to her throat. The blonde couldn't help but grab all over her curves and smack her bare bottom. Watching Daisy and feeling her sent chills down Peach's spine. This all came to a sudden halt when Peach whispered sultrily, "I have a surprise."

The blonde stood slowly, a little weak in the knees and sauntered to her closet, hanging on the doorway to catch Daisy's watchful gaze. She emerged holding something behind her back as Daisy waited on the bed, naked, vulnerable and hungry and grinned at her, gesturing her to hurry. Finally, she revealed the surprise: a giant dildo and strap on. Peach tossed it to Daisy and let her put it on, securing it tightly as she lingered. Daisy stood there, dick and all, desperately wanting to be inside her.

Peach threw herself onto the bed, exposing the vaginal opening. Before Peach knew it, Daisy was inside her, thrusting so deep she was being plunged forward. Daisy was fucking Peach just like how any man with a penis would. As Daisy pounded her, she used one hand to grab her breasts so she could squeeze them and pinch her nipples while kissing her bare back and fingering her own pussy with her other hand. The redhead humped Peach and penetrated herself for what seemed like hours, bouncing back and forth, gyrating side to side, shoving the fake dick as deep inside her as possible.

They never forgot the noises they made with their bare bodies. Every slap and squish brought them closer to the edge. She fell into Peach, shaking with orgasm as Peach absorbed her, taking in her smell, her taste and the softness of her naked skin. Daisy kissed her a final time, her flower-scented mouth stunning her as she pulled away and tossed the dildo to the side, falling asleep. The blonde cuddled with her wife-to-be, resting on Daisy's breasts like a pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning and the two princess were still completely naked, Peach woke up first, admiring her sleeping lover. The blonde fondled her breasts softly to wake her up, "Wakey wakey, Daisy."

Daisy woke up from feeling her breasts being groped and giggled when she saw Peach groping them, "Good morning, Peachy."

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

The redhead closed her eyes as Peach went to her drawer and got the box with the rings in them. Peach opened the box and put one ring on Daisy's ring finger, "Ok, Daisy, open them."

She opened them was amazed to see the wedding ring on her finger, "Oh, Peach..."

Peach told Daisy, "Wear this so the world knows that I belong to you and you belong to me."

Daisy smiled with tears of joy, "Peach, this is the most amazing that had ever happened to me. Where's your ring?"

Peach put the ring in Daisy's hand and she put it on Peach's finger. The blonde asked, "Does this mean you'll marry me, Daisy?"

The tomboy hugged her very tightly, "Yes! My heart sings of what could undoubtedly be the best day of my life!"

"It's the best day of my life too."

"We still have to plan the wedding, first we should know, who will we invite?"

Peach already knew one person they were NOT going to invite: Mario. The blonde said, "First, we should make sure Mario doesn't attend. I don't want his anger ruining everything."

Daisy agreed, "Good idea, let's not invite Bowser or Bowser Jr. either."

"Or the Koopalings."

"Or the Broodals. We're not even gonna let them plan this one. We'll hire someone more trustworthy."

"Also, let's not invite Wario or Waluigi."

"Indubitably. Now that we've worked out who to invite, we should make invitations, then start getting entertainment and refreshments."

"Absolutely."

"Peach, you know what I find to be the best part of your proposal?"

"What?"

"The fact that you proposed to me while we were completely naked."

"Hee hee. The other best part is when you accepted my proposal while we were completely naked. Daisy, I love you."

"Oh, Peach, I love you too! You're my sweet, cute naked angel and I want us to be together forever!"

Peach and Daisy embraced each other tightly and had the lips press a burning passionate kiss, conveying their eternal undying love for each other.

* * *

Two months later, the wedding of Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland took place in Peach Gardens, near the backyard pool. There were numerous refreshments, including Frost Frosted Cake and Stupendous Stew. The happy couple invited Luigi, whose tuxedo looked like Mario's except with an L where the M was and a green bow tie instead of a red one. There was also Luigi's eccentric but technologically-skilled helper with ghosts, E. Gadd.

There were also the trusty dinosaurs, Yoshi and Birdo and the dog Poochy. Toad, Toadette and all the generic Toads of the Mushroom Kingdom came as well. Then came the space princess, Rosalina with some of her Lumas and then came the beloved Mayor Pauline, who brought her band for entertainment and had closed her office for the day so she could make it.

Cappy, his little sister Tiara, Jaxi and Glydon all came too. Even the whole Kong family was invited which included Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, Cranky Kong and Candy Kong. In addition to them, there were Bonnetors, Tostarenans, Lochladies, Steam Gardeners, New Donkers, Shiverians, Bubblanians and Volbonans. Toadsworth served as the reverend and the one who planned everything for them and hired the Lakitu Bros. to film the special event. The two ladies thought Luigi would sort be a bother, but thankfully he was a gentleman wished the princesses all the happiness in the world, even serving as the best man.

The wedding began, Peach stood on the altar, wearing the Lochlady dress Bowser made her wear for the moon wedding, Daisy walked towards her as she was dressed in an exact replica generously tailored by the Lochladies. Once they were both on the altar, Toadsworth began, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy in holy matrimony. Princess Peach, do take Princess Daisy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Peach answered solemnly, "I do."

Toadsworth continued, "And Princess Daisy, do you take Princess to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Daisy answered solemnly, "I do."

Toadsworth added, "If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody said a word, even Luigi remained silent to congratulate them.

Toadsworth concluded with tears in his eyes, "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the brides."

Peach and Daisy kissed, and everybody cheered loudly for them. They all shed tears of joy as they applauded in celebration. The two princesses knew they were meant to be together forever and today was the greatest day of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

At the reception, Luigi delivered a heartwarming toast to the happy couple and Peach and Daisy sung "Love is an Open Door" from Frozen. They had their honeymoon at a five-star resort, where they had all the lesbian sex they damn well pleased.

Six months after the wedding, Daisy moved in to Peach's castle and spent all of her time with her, walking together on the beach, participating in tag team beauty pageants, playing on the same side in tennis and golf and go karting where they both triumphed over many of their competitors. They even made an unstoppable duo in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, taking down the likes of Luigi, Rosalina and Luma, Piranha Plant, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, King K. Rool, Solid Snake, Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont, Sonic the Hedgehog, Bayonetta, Ren "Joker" Amamiya, Mega Man, Ryu, Ken Masters, Pac-Man and Cloud Strife, several Dragon Quest Heroes, Banjo-Kazooie and Terry Bogard.

Bowser was feeling even more apathetic after seeing the wedding on TV. Now that he lost her forever, he saw no reason to be evil anymore and formally declared surrender to Mushroom Kingdom, cementing a new era of permanent peace. Mayor Pauline even gave Peach the honor of the Mushroom Kingdom being the safest kingdom in the world. The heartbroken Koopa King was even considering suicide as we speak.

Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig practically found themselves out of a job, since Bowser was now and forever too sad to commit anymore kidnappings. They didn't have anymore invasions to help him with and called the suicide hotline to prevent Bowser from killing himself.

Madame Broode, along with Topper, Spewart, Hariet and Rango had gone bankrupt after squandering all of their money since their failure with Bowser made them look bad and they could not get anymore work. They eventually had to sell the Rabbit Ridge Tower to preserve their family fortune, but had lots of trouble finding new jobs. Rosalina acquired the Rabbit Ridge Tower and converted it into a summer home for her and her Lumas.

Wario momentarily made himself isolated since, like Mario and Bowser, Wario also liked Peach, but realized that he still had Mona, so he thought he was just being upset over nothing and considered taking up Mona's offer for a date the moment she does. Waluigi, however, had no one and was devastated to find out that Daisy was off the market, so he became a recluse. To this day, Daisy still mocked and taunted him over Nintendo excluding him from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate in favor of her.

Luigi was still good friends with and Peach and Daisy, his ghost hunting show was a success and he even gave a cut of his profits to them out of generosity. Things between Luigi and Daisy weren't the least bit awkward, he knew her being married to Peach is what she really wanted and really made her happy, so he respected her wishes.

Mario, on the other hand, responded extremely negatively to the wedding and when he found out Peach was a lesbian and married Daisy behind his back, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Whatever sanity he had left had gone out the window. He sent her a harsh letter saying that he was done with her, that he was never coming back and if Peach ever got kidnapped again, she was on her own. However, it proved to gain nothing since Bowser gave up for good.

After turning Bowser Jr. in to the police (Bowser had the Koopalings bail him out since he was too depressed to care), he was surprised to see that the mayor of Isle Delfino offered a new home in Delfino Plaza so he wouldn't need to go back, Mario jumped at the chance and moved in immediately. He even made a new name for himself as the champion of blooper racing at Ricco Harbor, which gradually caused people to not remember or even care anymore about the moon incident. Luigi wasn't happy with how Mario acted towards them, but he was still his brother and nothing would change that, Luigi kept that in his heart as he said goodbye and good luck to Mario, who thankfully wasn't slapped by Daisy.

* * *

Peach and Daisy cuddled while butt naked, Peach got on top of Daisy and looked at her wife, "We'll never have feelings for anyone else, right, Daisy?"

"Never, Peach. We had our hearts set on each other, and now our desires to be together forever have been fulfilled. No affairs, no divorces."

"Since Bowser finally threw in the towel, I can safely say that it'll be nothing but smooth sailing from here on out."

"Our lives could possibly be any better. Permanent wives to the end."

"I love you, Daisy."

"I love you too, Peach."

They slowly closed their eyes and peacefully slumbered to the sounds of their beating hearts, promising never to leave to each other.

THE END


End file.
